1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an optical memory apparatus including, e.g., optical disc, magneto-optical disc and phase-change optical disc types of such memory apparatus, and, more particularly, to an overall structure and design of such an optical memory apparatus of a compact, small size and light weight, substantially reduced from conventional such apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs of the above-noted types and optical cards, as well, are attracting a great deal of attention, recently, as recording media for use in optical memory apparatus; currently, moreover, optical disc media have become established as a core element of rapid multimedia developments. The optical disc usually is accommodated in a portable cartridge, which is loaded into an optical disc (memory) apparatus and the optical disc is accessed by an optical head of the apparatus for recording and storage of information therein, and for reproduction of information stored therein.
The optical disc apparatus is used currently under the condition that it is externally connected with a computer through an SCSI interface. For instance, an external 3.5-inch magneto-optical disc drive is connected with a desktop computer and is housed in a case or a locker. When the 3.5-inch magneto-optical disc drive is removed from the case or the locker, it has an external size of about 25.4 mm (height)xc3x97101.6 mm (width)xc3x97150 mm (depth), which dimensions may have an accuracy error of about xc2x10.5 mm, and a weight of about 470 g. Moreover, the total external size of the disc drive unit, as mounted within the case, is 36 mm (height)xc3x97132 mm (width)xc3x97208 mm (depth).
Such an optical disc drive can be applied to a desktop computer. However, from the viewpoint of size and weight, it has been impossible to have the optical disc drive built into a portable (laptop) computer, the market demand for which is rapidly growing, and to carry the optical disc apparatus with the portable computer.
In view of improving user operability, it is strongly required to introduce an optical disc apparatus into the portable personal computer. Therefore, technical developments for reduction of size and weight are now being made frequently.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a small size, light weight and low cost optical disc memory apparatus, while maintaining or improving the reliability and durability of same as a data storage apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical memory apparatus, such as a magneto-optical disc apparatus and a phase-change-optical disc apparatus, having a height of about 24 mm or less and a total weight of 300 g or less and to make it possible to mount such an optical memory apparatus into a portable computer without any design change of major dimensions, and/or of the total weight, of the portable computer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an optical memory apparatus which is designed to be almost of the same size as a floppy disk drive unit, of about 17 mm in thickness (i.e., height), and which can also be inserted into an existing slot provided in a computer housing for a floppy disk drive unit, of about 17 mm in thickness.
It is a still further object of the present invention to improve connectability of an optical memory apparatus with a host apparatus in order to improve the flexibility of use thereof.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, an optical memory apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a base having a first surface and a second surface, a fixed optical part contacting the first surface and the second surface, a holding member holding the fixed optical part against the first surface and the second surface, a carriage movably mounted on the base, a movable optical part mounted on the carriage, a light emitter mounted-on the base and a photo-detector mounted on the base.
An optical memory apparatus in accordance with other aspects the present invention further comprises a base having a shape approximately of a rectangular plate and a first recess, a turntable motor mounted on the base, a fixed optical part mounted on the base, a carriage movably mounted on the base, a movable optical part mounted on the carriage; a light emitter mounted on the base, a photo-detector mounted on the base, and an eject motor mounted within the first recess of the base.
According to further improvements of the present invention, an optical memory apparatus comprises a base of an approximately an rectangular shape and having a sliding surface on a first side thereof for sliding a cartridge thereover, first and second openings in the base and first and second recesses extending (i.e., laterally displaced) from the sliding surface; a cartridge holder mounted on the sliding surface and spaced therefrom so as to define, with the sliding surface, a cartridge receiving slot; a turntable motor unit movably mounted on a second, opposite side of the base from the sliding surface and being movable, transversely, through the first opening; a carriage motor movably mounted on an opposite side of the base and being movable within the second opening; a movable optical part mounted on said carriage; a fixed optical unit mounted within the first recess; an eject motor unit mounted within the second recess; a cover mounted on the second side of said base; a printed circuit board mounted on the first side of said base; an interface connector mounted on an edge of said printed circuit board; and said optical memory apparatus having a height of 24 mm or less in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the 3.5-inch optical disc medium.